ChanBaek - Like Back Then
by bebe fujo
Summary: Aku yang bertahan dalam kesakitanku. Aku yang bertahan dengan sesuatu yang mebuatku sakit, tak bisa aku membuangnya karna hanya dia yang bisa membuatku hidup. "tapi kali ini aku tak bisa Chanyeol-ssi. Aku sudah terlalu lelah. Pergilah dan aku akan melupakan semua tentang cinta ini, juga tentangmu. Aku permisi."


**Like Back Then…**

Author: Bebe Fujo

Cast:

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**an other EXO Member**

Pair: ChanBaek

Genre: Romance, Hurt (but I'm not sure)

Rate: T

Song by: Melody Day – Like Back Then (recommended, bagus loh)

Aku yang bertahan dalam kesakitanku. Aku yang bertahan dengan sesuatu yang mebuatku sakit, tak bisa aku membuangnya karna hanya dia yang bisa membuatku hidup

16 April 2010

Baekhyun POV

Park Chanyeol

Dia sosok sempurna untukku. Aku telah jatuh kedalam pesonanya. Larut dalam kebaikannya. Aku tak bisa lepas darinya. Aku sangat mencintai pria besar yang tengah merengkuhku dalam pelukan hangatnya, menikmati detakan hidupnya yang terasa dekat di telingaku. Aku mendongak dan mendapati pria idamanku ini tengah tersenyum penuh cinta padaku.

"Aku Mencintaimu Yeol.. sungguh.." ucapku tulus.

"Aku juga mencintaimu". Aku memejamkan mataku saat dia mengecup keningku lama menghantarkan hangat serta perasaan seperti ribuan kupu-kupu menyergap tubuhmu. Sensasi geli yang menyenangkan.

"Baek…" suara beratnya memechankan keheningan yang sempat tercipta diantara kami. Aku kembali mendongak, menatap lembut mata besar yang selalu membuatku kembali jatuh cinta padanya. "mulai besok, aku dan kau akan sama sama sibuk, tidak lebih tepatnya aku. Aku akan sangat sibuk. Aku.. aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku" aku dapat mendengar kerisauannya dari nada bicara pria dihadapanku. Sorot matanya meredup.

Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku dan menangkup pipinya. Mengangkat wajahnya hingga wajah kami kebali sejajar. Aku memberi senyuman terbaikku, dengan harapan dapat mengurangi sedikit kegundahannya.

"aku tak akan meninggalkanmu Yeol.. karna aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Aku tak akan bisa pergi darimu" ucapku yakin. Ya, aku yakin. Aku yakin aku tak akan meninggalkannya hanya karna kesibukannya yang harus menjadi trainee sebuah agency besar sekelas SM Entertainment. Aku tak akan meninggalkannya karna aku yakin aku pun tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Tanpa kekasih sempurnaku.

"terima kasih Baek, aku mencintaimu.. sangat sangat mencintaimu" dia kembali memelukku kali ini lebih erat namun sama sekali tak mebuatku sesak. Aku membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat. Aku menangis dalam hati. Entahlah, aku hanya belum siap tak bisa melihatnya setiap hari seperti biasanya.

"tidurlah, kau pasti lelah bukan" dia mengangkat tubuhku dan membaringkannya tepat disamping tubuh besarnya kemudian kembali mendekapku, memberi kehangatan diantara dinginnya mala mini. "selamat tidur, mimpi yang indah" ucapnya.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Debar jantungnya menjadi lullaby indah di telingaku, hembusan nafas hangatnya bak tiupan angina hangat di musim semi begitu menenangkan hingga tanpa sadar aku terlelap.

29 Mei 2011

Aku duduk di tempat tidurku, meluruskan kakiku yang terbalut selimut hingga sebatas lutut dan menyandarkan punggungku pada head bed. Aku kembali melirik ponselku entah untuk keberapa kalinya dalam 3 jam ini.

Aku membuka kunci ponselku, membuka pesan yang berisi obrolan-yang sebenarnya hanya sekedar basa basi- bersama Chanyeol minggu lalu.

Yeah.. minggu lalu. Semenjak Chanyeol menjadi trainee SM, dia jarang menghubungiku. 3 bulan pertama dia masih menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengabariku di sela waktunya. Bulan bulan selanjutnya aku yang akan terlebih dahulu mengirim pesan padanya. Namun dua bulan ini lebih parah, dia sering mengabaikan pesanku bahkan marah ketika aku terus saja mengirim pesan padanya.

Triiing~

Sebuah pesan masuk. Aku langsung membacanya. Aku tak bisa menahan senyumku saat aku tau itu pesan dari Chanyeol.

**_Chanyeollie_**

_Maaf aku baru membalas pesanmu. Aku baik baik saja._

Aku tersenyum membaca balasan singkat yang cenderung dingin dari Chanyeol. Tidak Baek, kau tidak boleh menangis.

_'aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku merindukamu, Yeol.'_

Sebenarnya aku agak ragu untuk mengirim balasan itu padanya. Namun aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri, aku ingin dia tahu, satu tahun tak bertemu dengannya sungguh menyiksaku.

Triiiiing~~

**_Chanyeollie_**

_Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku_

Aku kembali menelan pil pahit saat balasannya tak sesuai dengan harapanku. Aku menarik nafas dalam dalam, berusaha mengeluarkan rasa sesak dalam dadaku.

_'Tak bisakah kau pulang sebentar dan menemuiku? Aku sangat merindukanmu'_

Aku kembali menekan tombol send. Semoga kali ini balasannya sesuai harapanku, doaku dalam hati.

Kali ini aku menunggu balasannya sedikit lebih lama. Baru 30 menit kemudian ponselku kembali berbunyi.

**_Chanyeollie_**

_Aku sibuk baek sungguh. Mengertilah.. demi mimpiku Baek._

Aku tak dapat menahan air mataku lagi. Aku mengerti Chanyeol… aku selalu mengerti… Ya Baekhyun, mengertilah.. demi kebahagiaannya.. kebahagianmu juga.

**_~I wait every day, end up crying and without a word, hurt alone_**

_**Like a fool, I keep telling myself, that kind of happiness doesn't come easily~**_

15 hari kemudian, Chanyeol tak memberiku kabar sama sekali. Aku tak berani mengiriminya pesan sejak kejadian tempo lalu. Aku terlalu takut aku akan mendapatkan balasan yang tak sesuai dengan harapanku untuk kesekian kalinya.

Aku menyibukkan diriku dengan membuat beberapa artikel yang kemudian aku kirim ke sebuah majalah online. Hanya dengan cara itu aku bisa melupakan sedikit kegundahan hatiku.

Triiiing~

Ponselku berdering menandakan sebuah pesan masuk saat aku tengah mengedit artikel kesehatan yang rencananya akan aku kirim hari ini. Aku meliriknya dengan malas. Mataku reflek terbuka lebar saat melihan nama si perngirim pesan. Chanyeollie.

**_Chanyeollie_**

_Mari bertemu di tempat biasa minggu depan pukul 7_

Aku langsung melirik kalender di samping laptopku. Minggu depan? Astaga.. aku sangat senang sungguh. Akhirnya Chanyeol mepunyai waktu untukku. Rasanya aku ingin menangis saking bahagianya.

Aku harus tampil sebaik mungking. Ya harus.. demi pria idamanku yang sempurna. Aku tersenyum lebar.

Aku menghabiskan satu mingguku dengan penuh senyuman dan jantung yang berdebar. Sungguh ini bahkan lebih mendebarkan disbanding pengumuman kelulusan atau sejenisnya. Aku bahkan tak bisa tidur dengan baik satu minggu ini. Seperti malam ini. Aku sibuk menatap langit lagit putih kamarku yang seolah tengah menampilkan kilas balik kisah cintaku dengan Chanyeol.

Ya Tuhan. Aku harus tidur! Ya, aku tidak boleh tidur larut malam lagi atau mataku yang selalu disukai Chanyeol ini akan menghitam dan berkantung. Tidak tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Tenanglah Baekhyun, bukankah besok kau sudah menjadwalkan khusus untuk ke salon? Haha.. tugasmu sekarang adalah tidur nyenyak dan memimpikan kekasih sempurnamu. Park Chanyeol.

Aku duduk disebuah sudut café yang biasa kami –aku dan Chanyeol- datangi sejak masa pacaran. Beberapa kali aku mematut diriku lewat kamera depan ponselku. Ahh semoga Chanyeol menyukai penampilanku.

Aku mengedarkan pendanganku kesekeliling café. Tak ada yang berubah rupanya.

Triniiing~

Bell pintu di café berbunyi. Aku melihat sosok tinggi dengan hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya juga masker hitam yang menutupi mulutnya. Aku memicingkan mataku. Rasanya aku mengenal sosok itu. Tapi siapa ya? Sosok itu berjalan kearah mejaku. Tunggu dia bukan penculik bukan?

"hai Baek" sapa sosok itu sembari duduk dihadapanku. Aku membulatkan mataku.

"C-Chanyeol?" tanyaku gugup. Dia mebuka masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan mengangguk lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi. Astaga, rasanya aku ingin menangis. Tapi.. aku melihat gurat kelelahan diwajahnya. "kau langsung kemari? Dari Seoul?"tanyaku khawatir. Dia mengangguk.

"aku harus segera bertemu denganmu Baek" jawabnya. Astaga aku sungguh sangat senang. Dia rela menempuh perjalanan jauh dari Seoul ke Bucheon tanpa istirahat terlebih dahulu demi menemuiku? Park Chanyeol.. kau sungguh.. ah aku makin mencintaimu.

Dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menggenggam kedua tanganku yang berada dimaje. Tindakan tiba-tibanya sontak membuatku merona.

"Baek, kau tahu bukan kalau menjadi Idol adalah mimpiku?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk karna memang dia sering menceritakan tentang mimpinya itu. "staff SM bilang, aku bisa debut tahun ini Baek" lanjutnya.

Aku ikut tersenyum bahagia. Mimpi lelakiku akhirnya akan terwujud. Baru saja aku akan memberinya selamat, dia kembali berbicara.

"Baekhyun.. aku harus mengakhiri hubungan kita. Aku tidak diperbolehkan memiliki hubungan dengan siapapun saat jika aku ingin segera debut. Maafkan aku Baek. Maafkan aku.."

Aku menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Apa Chanyeol baru saja memutuskan hubungan ini? Benarkah? Air mataku menggenang. Emosiku rasanya sudah dipuncak kepala, siap melontarkan makian makian pada sosok pria dihadapanku. Tak berhargakah penantianku satu tahun ini? Untuk apa aku selalu menunggunya?

"maafkan aku, Baek.." ucapnya lagi. Aku tersenyum lirih, dipaksakan. Aku berusaha menampilkan senyum terbaikku diantara puing puing kehancuran hatiku.

"a-aku mengerti yeol. Kejarlah mimpimu. Aku.. mengerti" aku berusaha meredam getar suaraku. Aku tidak boleh menghancurkan mimpinya.

"terimakasih Baek. Sekali lagi maafkan aku.. aku.. harus pergi. Hiduplah dengan baik, Byun Baekhyun" ucapnya. Aku kembali tersenyum tipis. Chanyeol pun pergi, aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahku.

Aku membanting pintu kamarku dan menguncinya dari dalam. Aku menangis, meraung, menjerit melepaskan segala luapan emosiku yang sedari dulu kutahan.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU PARK CHANYEOL! AKU MEMBENCIMU!" teriakku berulang ulang. Tibuhku melemas setelah sekitar setengah jam menangis gila gilaan seperti ini. Tubuhku merosot disamping tempat tidur. Kembali menangis namun kali ini dalam diam.

"aku mencintaimu.. sangat" lirihku seraya terisak.

**_~I didn't want to hurt again and I couldn't bear to show you my heart because I'm scared_**

_**No matter how much I pretend to be alright and smile, my heart keeps making me cry~**_

Setidaknya butuh waktu 3 bulan bagi Baekhyun untuk membenahi hidupnya yang kacau setelah ditinggalkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun kini memulai hari barunya dengan bekerja di sebuah majalah sebagai wartawan magang.

Baekhyun berdiri di tengah ruangan, sekitar 6 atau 7 orang mengitarinya, ia membungkuk hormat dan memberi salam serta perkenalan sebagai wartawan baru disini. Ia menatap satu persatu wajah yang akan menjadi rekan kerjanya mulai saat ini.

Salah satu rekannya yang berwajah manis menghampirinya sambil tersenyum ramah. "hai aku Luhan, mejamu ada disebelah mejaku. Ayo berteman" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya, dan oh jangan lupa senyum manis dan ramah masih mengiasi wajah Luhan. Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia pikir di hari pertamanya ini ia belum bisa mendapatkan teman.

Baekhyun menyahun jabatan tangan Luhan, ia ikut tersenyum. "senang bisa berteman denganmu Luhan-ssi"

Luhan menyenggol bahu Baekhyun pelan. "eiiyy jangan formal begitu. Panggil saja Luhan. Sepertinya umur kita tidak beda jauh"

"2 tahun kau bilang tidak jauh? Kau harusnya sadar umur. Kau kan yang paling tua disini" timpa seorang lain yang berpipi bulat. "hai aku Minseok, panggil saja Xiumin jika kau mau." Minseok mengulurkan tangannya, Baekhyun kembali menjabat rekan barunya itu.

"hei hei kau juga harusnya sadar umur. Kau bahkan satu line denganku. Oh, kau juga lahir 2 bulan lebih dulu dariku!" Luhan mem-pout-kan bibirnya. "yyak! Itu artinya kau yang paling tua bodoh aisshh" Lanjut Luhan setelah berpikir beberapa detik.

Xiumin tertawa, Baekhyun pun tak bias menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Luhan yang menurutnya bodoh. Yahh semoga ini awal yang baik untuk Baekhyun. Semoga….

Ini bulan ke 2 setelah hari pertama Baekhyun bekerja. Ia menikmati kesibukannya disini. Mengedit beberapa artikel gossip selebritis, bercengkrama dengan Luhan dan Minseok membuatnya merasa kembali hidup. Ia juga baru tau kalau ternyata Minseok menjali hubungan dengan atasan mereka. Kim Jongdae, sang kepala editor muda yang baru mulai bertugas sekitar 1 bulan yang lalu.

Saat ini Baekhyun tengah sibuk mengedit artikel tentang idol dan fansnya. Hal itu membuat pikiran Baekhyun menjadi melayang. Bagaimana jika Chanyeolnya nanti menjadi Idol? Dia pasti akan diIdolakan banyak orang.. ahh rasanya Baekhyun cemburu. Namun kenyataan kembali mencambuknya keras keras. Fakta bahwa Baekhyun bukan bagian dari hidup Chanyeol, membuatnya harus membuang rasa cemburu itu.

"hoy Baek" panggil Luhan dari mejanya. Baekhyun menoleh kesamping, menatap Luhan yang sibuk mengedit artikel sambil memakan kacang almond.

"bulan depan SM akan mendebutkan boys group baru. Majalah kita akan sering mengulas mereka, yang aku dengar, tim kita yang akan menangani rookie itu." Jelas Luhan.

"iya kah?" Tanya Baekhyun. Luhan mebuka laci meja kerjanya, mengambil secarik kertas dan memberikan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terpaku pada satu sosok yang sangat familiar baginya. Park Chanyeol, keka- maksudku mantan kekasih Baekhyun. Luhan yang sedari tadi mengamati ekspresi Baekhyun hanya mengulum senyum.

"kenapa? Mereka tampan ya?" goda Luhan. Baekhyun sadar dari keterkejutannya. Matanya masih tertuju pada gambar Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum. "sebenarnya siapa yang kau perhatikan heum?" Luhan menggeser kursi berodanya mendekati Baekhyun, mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun.

"seleramu cukup bagus ya. Park Chanyeol memang pribadi yang menarik. Sayangnya aku lebih penasaran pada si maknae Oh Sehun" komen Luhan. Baekhyun sedikit melirik Luhan yang tengah tersenyum. Ia tahu, Luhan menyukai sehun, lebih dari sekedar penasaran. Luhan menyukai Sehun sama seperti dirinya yang menyukai Chanyeol. "Baek, bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku untuk meng- interview mereka 2 minggu lagi?" ajak Luhan penuh harap.

"A-aku?" Tanya Baekhyun gugup. "aku tak yakin aku bisa.. maksudku.. aku masih baru, aku belum berpengalaman untuk mewawancarai. Aku belum siap"

'belum siap bertemu Chanyeol lagi juga' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"benar juga, kalau begitu biar aku mengajak Minseok saja. Semoga Jongdae mengijinkan. Dan kau tetap harus terlibat. Kau yang akan mengurusi sesi pemotretannya agar sesuai dengan tema kita bulan depan bagaimana?"

"baiklahh" jawab Baekhyun pasrah. Setidaknya ia hanya perlu berkoordinasi dengan fotografernya dan tidak diharuskan berinteraksi langsung dengan Chanyeol.

2 minggu berikutnya, Luhan memasuki ruangan ini dengan tampang kusut. Baekhyun yang menyadari itu menatap heran rekannya ini.

"ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun. Luhan tak langusng menjawab, melainkan menatap mata Baekhyun dengan tatapan memohon, memelas yah seperti itulah. "a-apa?"

"Baek, kau harus bantu aku. Jongdae tidak memberi izin untuk minseok dan aku tidak mau menginterview rockie SM sendirian. Ya Baekhyun yaa, hanya kau harapanku" Luhan mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan kedua matanya yang memelas.

"Lu ta-tapi.."

"Baek, kau hanya perlu menemaniku oke. Biar semuanya aku yang urus. Kajja" tanpa meminta persetujuan Baekhyun, Luhan langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju ke mobilnya di basement lalu melesat ke gedung SM seperti janji yang telah dibuat sebelumnya.

Baekhyun dapan merasakan debaran jantungnya yang gila-gilaan. Ia terlihat resah, sedari tadi dia terus meremas kedua tangannya dan jika kau menyentuh kedua tangannya kau bisa merasakan keringat dingin yang keluar dari pori pori kulitnya.

"tenanglah Baek, aku tau kau senang" goda Luhan. Dan itu cukup membuat suasana hati Baekhyun makin buruk.

Baekhyun belum siap bertemu Chanyeol. Ia tak yakin hatinya sudah cukup kuat untuk bertemu sosok itu. Setelah menunggu sedikit lama, 4 sosok tinggi memasuki ruangan yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Pria rambut pirang- pria berkulit kecoklatan- pria berwajah dingin namun manis- dan pria dengan senyum hyperaktif memasuki ruangan itu secara berurutan.

Hati Baekhyun retak ketika tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan pria dengan senyum hyperactive itu. Mantan kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun cukup sadar diri untuk tidak berlari dan menghambur kepelukan Chanyeol atau sekedar melampiaskan sedikit kekecewaanya. Yang Baekhyun bisa hanyalah tersenyum tipis.

"We Are One! Annyeong EXO Imnida" ke 4 pria tinggi nan tampan itu menyuarakan yellnya dilanjutkan dengan membungkuk.

"ahh keren sekali. Biar ku tebak, yang pirang ini pasti Kris, yang berkulit tan ini Kai, kau Sehun ahh manisnya dan kau.. Chanyeol" Luhan menunjuk satu persatu mereka.

"ya.. waahh anda tepat sekali. Saya cukup terkejut karna anda bias menghafal nama kami" jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun menunduk dan memejamkan matanya, meremas kuat ujung bajunya.

Ya Tuhan, kuatkan aku, Doa Baekhyun dalam hati.

"tidak perlu formal sepeti itu ok. Nah duduklah, oh ya perkenalkan aku Xi Luhan, dan ini Baekhyun, rekan kerjaku." Baekhyun membungkuk memberi salam saat Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya.

.

.

Malamnya Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur. Setelah bertemu dengan Chanyeol tadi siang, wajahnya masih tebayang bayang hingga sekarang. Chanyeolnya masih Chanyeol yang dulu, yang ramah dan senang berbicara. Ia juga makin terlihat tampan apa lagi dengan model rambut panjangnya yang dibuat curly dan diwarnai dengan warna pirang gelap. (bayangin Chanyeol pas MAMA Era)

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Melihat sosok Chanyeol lebih jelas diantara kegelapan alam bawah sadarnya.

"kau harus melupakannya Baekhyun.." sugestinya dalam hati.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana EXO akan mengadakan pemotretan untuk majalah. Dan seperti yang Luhan inginkan, Baekhyun turun untuk mengawasi jalannya pemotretan. Pertama yang dilakukan Baekhyun saat sampai di tempat pemotretan adalah menghapiri cameramen dan director untuk mengkonfirmasi soal kejelasan konsep. Setelah diskusi dirasa cukup, Baekhyun memutuskan duduk disalah satu sofa untuk melihat jalannya pemotretan.

EXO mulai bersiap untuk melakukan pemotretan, mereka berpose layaknya seorang professional model. Baekhyun kagum akan itu, namun ia juga merasakan sedikit sesak saat sesi pemotretan individu. Chanyeolnya terlihat sangat tampan, Baekhyun ingin sekali memeluk pria tinggi itu.

'Stay strong Baekhyun.. dia bukan milikmu lagi. Kini dia milik fans.. ya.. fans'

Baekhyun berfikir sejenak, seorang idola adalah milik fans. Milik fans. Baekhyun tersenyum memikirkan pemikiran bodohnya.

'mungkin dengan aku menjadi fansnya, Chanyeol bisa menjadi miliku' - memiliki Chanyeol sebagai idolanya.

.

.

.

2 years later

Chanyeol dan grupnya menjadi bintang besar meskipun mereka baru 2 tahun menapaki karir. Berbagai penghargaan bergengsi mereka raih, juga job-job yang mengalir deras, kontrak eksklusif dengan brand brand ternama makin membuat nama mereka besar.

Dan salah satu factor penting lain dari kesuksesan mereka adalah Fans yang loyal juga merata di seluruh dunia. Dan Baekhyun senang dia bisa menjadi salah satu fansite EXO –terutama Chanyeol- yang lumayan terkenal dengan folowers terbanyak di media social.

Baekhyun kerap kali mengikuti jadwal EXO yang berada di luar negri dengan dalih meliput kegiatan EXO yang memang beritanya banyak diburu pembaca. Beruntung dia memiliki bos juga rekan kerja yang pengertian. Baekhyun senang ketika ia bisa melihat Chanyeol dari dekat merasa memiliki Chanyeol meskipun tak bisa meraihnya.

Ada suatu saat dimana Baekhyun merasa dunianya di jungkir balikan. Dan itu terjadi ketika Chanyeol dikabarkan berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo, seorang solois yang telah debut 5 bulan lalu, dan itu sudah di konfirmasi oleh agency mereka. Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini. Bayangkan saja, ketika kau mendekapnya kau hancur dan kini ketika kau hanya bisa melihatnya kau ikut hancur.

Baekhyun buntu ia tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia sakit. Ia terluka sangat parah.

"Aku benar benar membencimu Chanyeol" ucapnya dengan berurai air mata.

**_I endlessly tell myself that I'm alright now, that I'm really alright_**

_**I told myself countlessly that this kind of hardship is nothing to me**_

_'apa? Fansite Chanyeol 'Be Mine' ditutup?'_

_'ah aku tau dia pasti sedih sekali. Sejauh ku ingat itu adalah fansite pertama Chanyeol dan EXO, wajar kalau kecewa'_

_'padahal aku mengharapkan jepretan jepretan indah 'Be Mine' akan mengiringi tiap langkah Chanyeol'_

Itu hanya sedikit dari kicauan folowersnya di social media ketika ia mengumumkan bahwa Bakhyun –selaku owner tunggal fansite 'Be Mine'- memutuskan berhenti dengan alasan fokus ke pekerjaannya. Dan mulai saat ini ia akan memulai hidupnya sebagai Baekhyun. Hanya Baekhyun. Tidak ada lagi Chanyeol dalam hidupnya.

Pagi ini Baekhyun berangkat ke kantornya setelah 2 hari mangkir. Dia duduk di kursinya dan memandang beberapa kertas yang menumpuk di mejanya.

"Hai Baek, akhirnya kau masuk juga. Apa kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Luhan. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengatakan baik baik saja sambil memeriksa pekerjaannya hari ini. "Baek aku tidak tau ini berita bagus untukmu atau tidak, tapi berita soal EXO akan ditangani oleh Xiumin. Itu aku yang mengusulkan mengingat yeah kau tahu berita soal Chanyeol itu.."

"Terima kasih Lu, kau yang terbaik" ucap Baekhyun tulus namun berkesan datar. Tak ada emosi yang bisa Luhan tangkap dari Baekhyun.

"aku dengar kau menutup fansitemu?" Tanya Luhan. Ia menggeser kursi kerja berodanya mendekat kerah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum sekilas.

"aku patah hati lagi. Entah sebagai kekasihnya atau fansnya dia mematahkan hatiku. Aku lelah dan aku memutuskan berhenti." Baekhyun menatap Luhan sendu. Luhan mengerti, yeah dia telah mengetahui semua kisah percitaan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sejak satu setengah tahun lalu. Dan ia cukup prihatin, bagaimana bisa orang sebaik Baekhyun bisa se-menyedihkan itu kisah cintanya?

"yeah aku tidak bisa untuk melarangmu. Hei…" ucapan Luhan terhenti ketika salah seorang staff dari bagian resepsionis menginterupsi mereka.

"Baekhyun-ssi kau ada tamu dan dia bilang menunggumu di atap kantor." Ucap Staff bernama Shin Woo itu.

"atap? Kenapa di atap?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"entahlah. Dia bilang ingin lebih leluasa bebicara denganmu." Jawab Shin Woo

"eiiyy fans huh?" goda Luhan sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"apaan sih. Aku menemui tamuku dulu." Pamit Baekhyun. Ia bergegas kea tap dan ia menemukan sosok tinggi dengan jaket hitam juga jeans hitam. Sosok itu mengingatkannya pada…

"baek.." panggil sosok itu.

"C-Chanyeol?" mata Baekhyun membulat ketika sosok itu mebalikan badannya. Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengendalikan dirinya. "ada perlu apa?"

"aku.. aku hanya ingin menjelaskan sesuatu."

"apa?"

"kabar itu.. aku dan Kyungsoo. Semuanya hanya rekaan semata. Agency mebuat berita itu agar pamor Kyungsoo naik juga mengalihkan perhatian fans soal kabar hengkangnya Kris dari grup." Jelas Chanyeol.

"untuk apa kau menjelaskan ini? Bukankah kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung. Sejauh ini dia berhasil menutupi perasaannya juga menahan tangisnya.

"itu.. aku pikir kau kecewa denganku. Karna.. kau menutup fansitemu."

"sebenarnya apa yang kau takutkan? Kau takut kehilangan fansmu?" Tanya Baekhyun. Ia berbalik hendak meninggalkan Chanyeol. "tenang saja. Meskipun fansiteku ditutup, aku yakin masih banyak fans yang akan mendukungmu. Tapi maaf aku tidak bisa lagi. Ya kau benar, aku kecewa. Sangat kecewa hingga ingin mati. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk berhenti. Aku pergi dulu Chanyeol-ssi."

"t-tapi.." Chanyeol tercekat. Baekhyun semakin jauh. "aku masih mencintaimu!" teriaknya keras. Baekhyun sontak berhenti.

"katakan sekali lagi" ucap Baekhyun pelan namun masih dapat di dengar Chanyeol.

"aku.. aku masih mencintaimu."

"setelah meninggalkanku begitu saja kau masih berani mengatakan itu?"

"…"

"apa kau melihatku? Apa kau melihat hatiku? Aku menahannya dan menahannya lagi tapi ini begitu menyakitkan hingga membuatku gila. Aku berusaha membuang kenangan menyakitkan itu dan menghapusnya, sayangnya aku berada di tempat yang sama. Tempat dimana aku mengharapkanmu kembali seperti dulu."

"…"

"tapi kali ini aku tak bisa Chanyeol-ssi. Aku sudah terlalu lelah. Pergilah dan aku akan melupakan semua tentang cinta ini, juga tentangmu. Aku permisi." Dan Baekhyun menlanjutkan langkahnya dengan berurai airmata.

.

.

Esoknya

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidur -yang tidak- nyenyaknya. Kepalanya terasa pening. Dia tertawa karna tingkahnya sendiri, semalam dengan bodohnya dia menangis. Menangisi orang yang telah disia-siakannya waktu itu. Dia duduk di sofa yang ditidurinya semalam dan mengacak rambut kecoklatannya yang berantakan.

"oi Chanyeol hyung kau mendapatkan surat dari penggemar." Sehun melemparka sebuah surat kea rah Chanyeol.

Surat dengan warna baby blue juga.. tunggu! Stampel logo Be Mine?

Chanyeol segera membuka amplop surat itu dan membaca isinya. Surat yang di tulis dengan tulisan tangan yang amat sangat ia kenali.

_I didn't think I'd see you again and because I can't stay by your side_

_No matter how much I try to take it off,_

_The longing that's on me is spreading_

_I Have to Leave so that I can't remember this love_

_But just don't forget this_

_Only you were the reason I lived_

_The person who stayed by me, the person who made me live_

_Even when I hold my breath in and look, a person that I long for_

_I can't fill up that love in my heart_

Tak ada yang bisa dirasakan Chanyeol selain sesak dan menyesal. Ia menyesal telah meninggalkan Baekhyun dulu. Wajar Baekhyun kecewa dan meninggalkannya kali ini. Sakit yang ditorehkan Chanyeol tidak main-main. Dan kini ia hanya bisa berharap Baekhyun kemali dan memeluknya seperti sedia kala.

**_Come back, hold me, just like that time_**

**THE END**

Uuhh yeaahhh akhirnya bisa selesai ni FF hohoho~ maaf ini random yaa~ ini Angst gagal kkk~ dan berasa lebay dikit wakakaka

Aku Cuman ngambil potongan potongan liriknya dari lagu Like Back Then dan biar sesuai sama cerita yang saya kehendaki. Maaf kalo ini ancur, ini saya bikin diantara ke galauan hati juga WB yang belum sembuh benar. –v sorry for typos yaa..

Jangan lupa review..

SARANGHAJA!


End file.
